December song
by Daghmarre
Summary: Grudniowa piosenka. Zimno. Myśli, które zapełniają serce nie gorącą krwią, lecz grudą lodu, bladą pięścią Królowej Śniegu.


**Grudniowa piosenka**

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Rating: wysoki

Genere: angst, romans, smęty zimowe

Warnings: yaoi

Taki nastrój... specyficzny. Lirycznie. Gorzko.

* * *

Myśli ciche i nieobecne, opadające na samo dno serca niczym delikatne płatki śniegu, wypełniając je z wolna coraz grubszą warstwą lodowych kryształków, pięknych, niepowtarzalnych, bolesnych, skrzących się, o ostro zakończonych ramionach, takich, które ranią od wewnątrz. Myśli gorzkie jak smak płatków śniegu oprószonych ciemnym dymem z kominów, ochłapami uczuć innych ludzi, zimne jak wrogie spojrzenia spod grubych szalików i puchatych kapturów, myśli ściskające bezbronne, gorące serce w swój nieprzyjemny uścisk. Myśli, które zapełniają serce nie gorącą krwią, lecz grudą lodu, bladą pięścią Królowej Śniegu.

* * *

This is my December

This is my snow-covered trees

This is my December

This is me alone

* * *

Dlaczego to zawsze musi być grudzień?...

Znów, jak co roku. Jak zawsze. Niekończący się cykl absurdów, pośpiesznych, nieważnych decyzji, męczących prac i wewnętrznego wyprucia. Maski. Jak przez cały rok, maski, idealne, tak szerokie, jak szczery uśmiech. Grudzień? W grudniu maski są jeszcze bardziej wyraziste, lodowate, straszne. Bezlitosne. Usiłujące zachować uśmiech za wszelką cenę.

Zbliża się, jak co roku, ten grudniowy czas, w którym maskom jest najtrudniej. Topią się w pustych, przerażających oczodołach, spływają po ostrych kątach wychudłych policzków niczym nie powstrzymywane łzy, zalewają nos, usta, duszą. Właściciele masek próbują rozpaczliwie utrzymać się na powierzchni, łapią powietrze zachłannymi, urywanymi wdechami. Wyglądają jak karpie tuż przed zadaniem decydującego ciosu tuż przed Wigilią: straszna prawda wydziera spod maski i w błysku jednej chwili widzą cały bezsens roku, który spędzili, cały bezsens tych wszystkich lat życia, które zmarnowali, i zaczynają się szamotać na stole.

Grudzień. Dlaczego akurat on? Tak zimno… Drętwieją palce.

* * *

And I

just wish that I didn't feel

like there was something I missed

* * *

Płatki śniegu rozkwitały na ciemnym płaszczu, na zaczerwienionej od mrozu twarzy, na granatowym materiale sztywnej od zaschniętej na niej krwi opaski. Zakwitały niczym maleńkie, delikatne kwiatki: osiadały na rzęsach, nosie, jasnych włosach, wpadały do oczu, rozpuszczały się na policzkach.

"To już grudzień?" – przemknęło mu przez głowę tak szybko, jak przez jego twarz przemknął cień niekontrolowanego grymasu. To już grudzień. Długo go nie było. Zbyt długo. Nie zdążył się przygotować psychicznie do tego cholernego zimna, głupich płatków śniegu i tych idiotycznych…

- Choinki?…

W oknach sklepowych tłoczyły się zielone krzaczki, udekorowane srebrnymi, złotymi, niebieskimi i czerwonymi ozdobami, tłuste ludziki w debilnych karminowych kostiumach i białych futerkach, o brodach przywodzących na myśl watę cukrową, mrugające, świecące i mieniące się kolorami światełka, neony, lampki i diabli wiedzą, co jeszcze, oczopląsu można dostać. Otrząsnął się jak mokry pies, odrzucając od siebie podchodzącą do gardła falę czegoś dziwnego, czegoś, co chwytało przełyk mocnym, nienaturalnym uściskiem. Lodowata fala nie zrezygnowała i ulokowała się bez pytania w okolicach żołądka.

To już ten czas.

Drzwi jednego ze sklepów otworzyły się tuż za nim, tchnąc ciepłym powietrzem, wypełnionym dźwiękami popularnej, świątecznej melodii. Zadźwięczał radośnie dzwoneczek umocowany pod sufitem, roześmiał się ktoś we wnętrzu. Do jego uszu dobiegły słowa piosenki: gdyby święta trwały cały rok…

Naruto parsknął gromkim śmiechem, strasząc mijające go podekscytowane gimnazjalistki.

Gdyby święta trwały cały rok…

Zawsze, jak pomyślał o tak absurdalnym pomyśle, choć będącym tylko zwykłym poetyckim wyolbrzymieniem, wybuchał nieszczerym, gorzkim śmiechem. Ludzie cichli i obrzucali go pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby się śmiać z tej miłej, wpadającej w ucho piosenki? Czego on od niej chciał? Naruto natychmiast przywoływał na twarz zwykłą maskę i ukrywał niezręczny incydent przepraszająco-uspokajającym uśmiechem, okraszając go niewinnym widokiem swoich przeraźliwie niebieskich oczu. Wszyscy się na to łapali. I dawali mu spokój.

Nie cierpiał świąt. Nienawidził przedświątecznej atmosfery. Mierziło go wszystko, co przypominało mu o tym, że wiele ludzkich istot w tym czasie jest szczęśliwych i nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Gdy był mały, próbował sobie jakoś sam z tym poradzić: zamykał się na cztery spusty w malutkim mieszkanku, z uzupełnionymi zapasami płatków śniadaniowych, mleka, budyniów i oczywiście ramenu. Zasuwał zasłony i udawał, że ma po prostu wolne – dłuższy weekend tylko dla siebie.

Choć udawał, że to nieprawda, ten sposób był wysoce nieskuteczny. Teraz, gdy awansował na członka Anbu i nie przypominał tak bardzo tego rozwydrzonego, próbującego zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka, wiedział, że jedynym sposobem na zapomnienie jest misja.

Nikt nie brał misji w święta, więc zawsze łatwo było ubłagać Hokage, żeby wyznaczył mu zajmującą dużo czasu i wysiłku misję z gatunku AA – absolutnie absorbujących. I jakoś święta mijały, a on nawet nie zauważał, że były. Jedyną rzeczą, która codziennie o tym przypominała, był śnieg. Z nim nic nie mógł zrobić. A szkoda. Ktoś powinien wymyślić piosenkę ze słowami: „gdyby lato trwało cały rok"; Naruto byłby jej zagorzałym fanem.

Ale nikt nie wymyślił tak popularnej piosenki, jak ta świąteczna, z takimi akurat słowami. I w ten dzień, tuż przed świętami, gdy mieszkańcy wioski śpieszyli się wszędzie, biegali od sklepu do sklepu, zastanawiali się, kupowali, wydawali, przygotowywali, gadali, podśpiewywali i cieszyli się – Naruto wracał z dwumiesięcznej misji. Równocześnie niezwykle systematycznie, precyzyjnie i skuteczne opanowywała go grudniowa melancholia, której nie czuł od kilkunastu miesięcy wstecz.

A zima, niezrażona, obsypywała go drażniącymi, zimnymi płatkami śniegu niczym powitalnymi pocałunkami dawno nie widzianej dziewczyny.

Czy to on był w śniegu, czy śnieg był nim, czy to lodowate zimno torturowało jego ciało, czy jego ciało torturowało jeszcze większym zimnem otoczenie… Przełykana ślina jak bryłka lodu, ręce jak zamrożone gałązki drzew. Witaj, zimo. Podzielę się z tobą moim chłodem. Zobaczymy, kto wytrzyma dłużej.

Skostniały, z nieobecnym spojrzeniem, przemierzał białe ulice, deptał chodniki posypane piaskiem, odpływał. Niczym fantom, cień samego siebie, dotarł pod swoją kamienicę. Tu zatrzymał się na chwilę, kontemplując przestrzeń w milczeniu spadającego spokojnie śniegu. Już prawie nie czuł zimna. Był zimnem. Był chłodem, był mrozem, kawałkiem lodu, czystą, nie zapisaną kartką papieru, bez myśli i uczuć.

Dlaczego źle wyliczył dni? Dlaczego to musi wciąż być grudzień?...

* * *

This is my December

This is my snow covered home

This is my pretending

This is all I need

* * *

Jego dom był martwy. Nigdy nie żył i nigdy nie będzie żył, póki będzie jego domem. Tak już było – nie próbował więc zmienić tego na siłę, dodając jakieś osobiste akcenty, ozdabiając, malując ściany, ustawiając ramki ze zdjęciami na nocnej szafce. To tylko potęgowało wrażenie trupiego zimna, wypełniającego szczelnie cztery kąty. To mieszkanie było tylko przechowalnią, a nie prawdziwym domem. W prawdziwych domach unosił się zapach obiadu, perfum, zapach innych ludzi, zapach szczęścia, wspólnoty, miłości. Tu pachniało kurzem, zastanym wnętrzem i stęchlizną. Ten pokój był trupem, niczym więcej, jak zasuszone zwłoki ćmy z nadpalonym skrzydłem, znalezione pod dywanem.

Zawinięty byle jak futon, rzucony w kąt, dwie duże, brzydkie szafy wnękowe, pseudostolik zarośnięty brudem, oddzielający w zachodnim stylu część mieszkalną od kuchni w jednopokojowej kawalerce. Po długiej nieobecności pojawiła się tylko warstwa kurzu na wszystkich przedmiotach, maty podłogowe jeszcze bardziej poszarzały, a z szafki pod zlewem dolatywał podejrzany, niemiły zapaszek.

- Pieprzyć to.

Zrzucił płaszcz, z ramienia obsunął się na podłogę bezwładny plecak. Stojąc na środku pokoju, nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Zdrętwiały, otępiały, zmęczony i przygnębiony, przygarbiony – stał i wbijał wzrok w burą ścianę.

Radio.

Nagle przeszyło go pragnienie usłyszenia ludzkiego głosu, który by zagłuszył tę straszną ciszę. Zmusił się jakoś to postąpieniu kilku kroków i wyciągnięcia nie chcącej posłuchać dłoni w kierunku odtwarzacza. Ludzki głos. Zagłuszyć. Ciszę.

Chwilę zamarudził z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym, lewitującym tuż nad włącznikiem, zanim nacisnął przycisk „play".

- Play.

Pokój zalały dźwięki wesołej kolędy, srebrzysty śmiech dzwoneczków.

W trzy sekundy potem wyrwane z kontaktu radio roztrzaskiwało się o ścianę dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym poprzednio spoczął nieobecny wzrok Naruto.

* * *

This is my December

This is my time of the year

This is my December

This is all so clear

* * *

Biała maska Anbu stuknęła, gdy rzucił ją na stolik. Wykrzywiona w za dużym uśmiechu twarz szyderczo spoglądała na właściciela.

Myślał, że do perfekcji udało mu się opanować sztukę używania masek, chronienia się głęboko w fałdach świadomości. Myślał, że udało mu się zobojętnieć, przestać się przejmować, zrezygnować z głębokich przeżyć na korzyść wygodnej powierzchowności. Myślał, że już nic go nie rani. Ale grudzień… Grudzień nie uznaje masek.

A zima? Przecież zima sprzyja zobojętnieniu, zamrożeniu, znieczuleniu. Pomaga szronem uformować czystą, piękną zasłonę, zza której nie można dostrzec nic prócz wykrzywionej w fałszywym uśmiechu twarzy.

Gdyby grudzień nie był w zimie czy może raczej zima w grudniu, łatwiej by przyszło zrozumieć dziwne właściwości tego pokręconego miesiąca. Dlatego grudzień jest oksymoronem. Wywołującym różne emocje, zawsze silne, zawsze zbyt przyjemne albo zbyt nienawistne. Albo obie naraz. Tylko artysta mógł wymyślić ten specyficzny dwunasty miesiąc, w którym wszystko się kończy z pompą i fajerwerkami. Ludzie świętują początek, nieświadomie ciesząc się również z końca. Nie z tego, że będzie lepiej, ale z upływu czasu. Z nieuchronności. Z tańca kościotrupów.

Tańczące kościotrupy muszą wydawać takie dźwięki, jak uderzająca o stolik biała maska Anbu.

Zaakceptowali go, fakt. Zgodzili się, żeby między nimi żył. Nie czepiają się, nie wytykają, nie omijają. Jest między nimi, jest jednym z nich. Ale z nimi nigdy nie był i nie będzie żył. I to wciąż bolało, choć już dawno wmówił sobie, że jest niezniszczalny.

Owszem, jest jednym z najlepszych, zmierza do stania się Hokage i każdym dniem zbliża się coraz bardziej to spełnienia swojego marzenia z dzieciństwa. Tylko że… odkrył właśnie jedno ale. Marzenie umarło. Śmiercią naturalną, jak staruszek we śnie, łagodnie uśmiechnięte. Nie widział już sensu. W niczym nie widział sensu. Misje wykonywał mechanicznie, jak jakiś pieprzony robot, idealnie, bez emocji. Zachwycali się nim, nazywali idealnym narzędziem, maszyną do zabijania. Potworem? Nie, tego jednego się wystrzegali. To jedno stanowiło dla nich temat tabu.

Prawie nic się nie zmieniło. Zyskał należny joninowi szacunek i nic więcej. Zero uczucia, zero ciepła, zero empatii. Nie wiedział, po co to wszystko, skoro nie zyskał tego, o co tak naprawdę mu chodziło.

Pamiętał tylko: stara jak świat babuleńka w starej jak wszechświat, spłowiałej chuście na głowie wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Jej oczy zamieniły się w dwie sympatyczne, życzliwie szparki. Uśmiech uniósł miliony zmarszczek na twarzy. A Naruto przyklęknął przy niej, schylił głowę tak, by macająca w powietrzu ręka znalazła to, czego szukała. I staruszka poklepała go tak, jak zwykle klepie się dzieci, z których jest się dumnym.

Tak, to jedyna rzecz, jaką warto przechowywać w jego wśród jego ropiejących wspomnień i chorych majaczeń.

Czyżby stracił swój zapał? Swoją wiarę? Swoją niezłomność? Swoją siłę?

Czyżby stracił wszystko, co miał?

- Nędzarzem jesteś, nędzarzem byłeś i nędzarzem pozostaniesz.

Uch, jak zimno. Mróz trzaska. Para leci z ust. Jak pusto, jak martwo. Jak zimno.

* * *

And I

Give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

Just to have someone to come home to

* * *

Przypominał oszronioną, delikatną gałązkę, w której zamarło życie. Płatki śniegu odbijały się w jego oczach skomplikowanymi, harmonijnymi wzorami, w których brakowało oddechu. Źrenice połyskiwały szklanym, mlecznym połyskiem, jak oczy pluszowego misia. W jego twarzy też malował się taki wyraz, jaki zwykle mają zabawki.

Jedno spojrzenie kameleona.

- Sasuke.

Szczątki radia leżały pod ścianą niczym smutny strzęp materialnej rzeczywistości.

Czasami rozumieli się bez zbędnych słów.

Po raz pierwszy porozumieli się tak podczas walki z Zabuzą, gdy Naruto rzucił sobą samym, oddając się w ręce Sasuke. Zaufał mu i nie zawiódł się. Tamten zwód był jednym z najlepszych, jakie wymyślili w tamtych czasach, i to na poczekaniu. Bez słów.

Nieruchomy niczym marmurowy posąg albo zepsuty pajacyk, Naruto siedział na skrawku źle złożonego futonu. Martwy wzrok wbił w trójkąt podłogi, który obramowały jego nogi. Bezradne ręce w geście rezygnacji złożone wnętrzami do góry na udach. Bezbronny.

Jak subtelna, brutalnie oszroniona, ale wciąż nieziemsko piękna gałązka.

Czasami rozumieli się bez żadnych słów.

Sasuke kucnął i ostrożnymi, wolnymi ruchami starł topniejące płatki śniegu z poprzecinanych szramami policzków. Wolno, tak, jak obchodzi się z dzikimi zwierzętami, bez żadnych gwałtownych ruchów czy niecierpliwości, zaczął zdejmować zesztywniałą od mrozu opaskę z czoła blondyna. Węzeł nie dawał się rozwiązać, ciepłe dłonie Uchihy musiały chwilę rozgrzewać materiał, by wreszcie pokonać opór zamarzniętego materiału.

W niemym porozumieniu zaczął rozcierać zgrabiałe dłonie, suszył wyciągniętym skądś kocem mokre od topniejącego śniegu włosy Naruto.

Milczał. Bo cóż mógłby powiedzieć? Co należałoby powiedzieć? Czy istniały takie słowa? Czy były w ogóle potrzebne?...

Cichy szmer rozsuwanego suwaka, chwila delikatnego zdejmowania kamizelki. Trzask odpinanych rzepów, odrzucone na bok rękawiczki dzwoniące głucho wszytymi w nie blaszkami.

Sasuke otulił kocem bezwolnego Naruto, śledzącego jego poczynania niewidomym wzrokiem. A potem poszedł do łazienki, odkręcił kurek gorącej wody. Zatkał wannę korkiem. Strumień szumiał przyjemnie, unosząc w powietrze kłęby pary.

- Ona cię tu przysłała? – spytał Naruto zachrypniętym głosem, gdy Uchiha pomagał mu wstać.

- Nie. Mam do ciebie własną sprawę.

Uzumaki kiwnął głową. I dał się zaciągnąć do ocieplającej się z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej łazienki.

- Jaka to sprawa?

- Później.

Blondyn znów kiwnął głową i poddał się rozbierającemu go w dalszym ciągu Sasuke. Całkowicie bierny, jak dziecko, uważające, że to właśnie mu się należy. Nie pomagał ani odrobinę. Skoro już Uchiha wprasza się bez pozwolenia do jego mieszkania i jeszcze w dodatku bez pytania próbuje go rozgrzać… Niech to zrobi, do diabła. Niech wreszcie chociaż jego skóra się rozgrzeje, choć ta najbardziej zewnętrzna z warstw, niech jego palce będą mogły się poruszać, by sprawnie założyć na twarz białą maskę z szyderczym uśmiechem rozcinającą ją na całą szerokość.

Sasuke zsunął z niego sweter, bluzę. Ubrania po jednym opadały na podłogę. Lustro zaszło mgłą, odbijało tylko rozmazane plamy, wyglądające jak poruszające się duchy. Powietrze wypełnione gorącą parą. Ciepłe, sprawne ręce wędrowały po plecach Uzumakiego, na których nie było śladu po najmniejszej ranie, żadnych blizn. Błądziły po twardym, umięśnionym brzuchu i mocnych ramionach. Naruto pozwalał bez słowa na wszystko, zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę w tył. Poczuł łaskoczącego w łopatkę włosy Susuke, który przylgnął do jego pleców.

Co z tego. Co z tego, że może nawet to zrobią. Co z tego, skoro ta bryła lodu tkwiąca w jego sercu nie zniknie, nie stopnieje, nie rozpłynie się nawet w największym żarze. Co z tego, skoro nie wypełni się niczym lodowata pustka wewnątrz Uchihy. Co z tego, skoro jest grudzień… i zawsze nadejdzie czas, gdy trzeba będzie wyjść na zewnątrz, na mróz, zmierzyć się z zimą o oczach pozbawionych źrenic.

Przecież już próbowali. Było nieskuteczne, jak zamykanie się na kilka dni w domu, sam ze sobą i zasuniętymi zasłonami. Gdyby mógł wybrać, nie chciałby do tego wracać. Było równie, nie, nawet jeszcze boleśniejsze, niż zamykanie się w mieszkaniu.

Syknął, gdy ciepłe dłonie Sasuke zawędrowały za daleko, gdy rozzuchwaliły się do tego stopnia, by wdzierać się na zakazane tereny. Jęknął, gdy zaczęły rozgrzewać powolnymi, świadomymi ruchami.

Spodnie zsunęły się na podłogę u jego stóp.

Choć to bezsensowne, bezsensowne jak wszystko, co niegdyś było dla niego ważne, choć niczego nie wnosiło prócz bólu, pozwalał się ogrzewać. Nie dając w zamian nic, prócz siebie samego. Tak, jak wtedy, gdy walczyli z Zabuzą. I tak, jak wtedy, pierwszy razem gdy próbowali razem, ramię w ramię, twarz w twarz, pokonywać zimę, niweczyć grudzień, zapełniać pustkę i roztapiać płatki śniegu. Ich orężem była namiętność. Zbyt krucha, by pokonać cokolwiek. By przetrwać jakąkolwiek próbę czasu.

Mimo wszystko, oddał się w ręce Uchihy jeszcze raz. Ufny, ale zrezygnowany. Z pięścią Królowej Śniegu zaciskającą się na sercu.

Czasami porozumiewali się bez słów. Wtedy, gdy kierowali się dotykiem i instynktem.

Woda w wannie zaczęła się przelewać, ale już przestała być potrzebna. To nie ona rozgrzewała coraz bardziej tę najbardziej zewnętrzną warstwę, prowadzącą na daleką, żmudna drogę pod wszelkie maski, pod wyszczerzone uśmiechy, pozy, aż do samego środka niewyobrażalnego zimna.

* * *

Just to have somewhere to go to

Give it all away

Just to have someone to come home to

This is me pretending

This is my December

* * *

…

Grudzień 2007

song: „My December" by Linkin Park


End file.
